


You're a Werewolf, I'm the Moon

by theliteraltrash



Series: Trans Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 01, Trans Male Character, Trans Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Trans Stiles Stilinski, haha they're BOTH trans bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theliteraltrash/pseuds/theliteraltrash
Summary: Scott and Stiles had always been friends, even before they were Scott and Stiles. They saw each other as the boys they were, always have been. Scott thought that telling his parents would be easy, the way Stiles said it would be. While Stiles’ parents already treated him like a boy and just had to get used to the pronoun switch, Scotts dad didn't take too kindly to the idea.





	You're a Werewolf, I'm the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> UH HAPPY PRIDE MONTH HERE HAVE MY BI TRANS SONS
> 
> when i am feeling particularly dysphoric i write trans fics of my faves, so this was fun to write, especially bc i had encouragement from my pal AJ

Scott and Stiles had always been friends, even before they were Scott and Stiles. They saw each other as the boys they were, always have been. Scott thought that telling his parents would be easy, the way Stiles said it would be. While Stiles’ parents already treated him like a boy and just had to get used to the pronoun switch, Scotts dad didn't take too kindly to the idea. 

 

Scott didn't remember it, but his parents were arguing about him the night his father left. Rafael was drunk, he saw the bag of girls clothes that Melissa was planning on donating to the local GoodWill. He started shouting about how she “shouldn't encourage this shit”. Melissa defended her son, saying Rafael should be more supportive. It was the tumble down the stairs that made Melissa kick Rafael out. 

 

“If you're gonna be so careless that you almost kill him, I don't want you in the house. Go,” Melissa held Scott close. She promised to protect him.

 

Due to her job at the hospital, Melissa was able to get Scott on puberty blockers. Stiles wasn't able to start his because his father was too busy paying off the medical bills and funeral costs from Claudia’s hospitalization and death. Stiles locked himself in the bathroom the night he realized that Scott wasn't going through the same changes as him. He grabbed the electric shaver his father used and buzzed his hair.

 

Scott was put on testosterone and Stiles started his own HRT process about a month after. Scott had helped Stiles save up to buy a binder. They had done chores for people in the neighborhood during the summer between 7th and 8th grade. 

 

Now, they were sophomores in high school. They both passed and were recognized as who they were by the school. They were even on the lacrosse team, even if they didn't play. Well, Scott didn't play  _ before _ . After the night he got bitten in the woods, he was a lot better at most things.

 

“So, you're saying I'm a werewolf?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles nodded. “Yeah I mean there's no other way of explaining this shit.”

 

Scott wasn't sure what that meant. Werewolves didn't exist, this just had to be some sort of joke. Maybe Stiles didn't even believe what Scott was saying. “Stiles…”

 

“I'm serious Scott. You have to be careful I mean tonight's the full moon,” the expression on Stiles’ face matched the tone. This wasn't sarcasm, or a joke. Stiles seriously thought Scott was a werewolf.

 

Scott didn't know what came over him, making him hold Stiles against the wall. He felt himself snap out of it when he recognized the expression of terror on his best friends face. It felt like a punch to the gut to see Stiles afraid of him. He backed away, and looked at the mess he made. “I'm sorry.”

 

Stiles let out a deep breath. “Scott, you gotta believe me.”

 

Scott slowly nodded. “Okay… What do you suggest we do to see if you're right?”

 

By the time the sun was going down, Scott was handcuffed in his bedroom. He felt his face heat up, thinking about what most people do with handcuffs in bedrooms. His heart rate went up as he watched Stiles lock the other cuff. 

 

Stiles froze, his eyes on Scott. The close proximity was intimate. Scott felt his chest start heaving as he stared into Stiles’ golden brown eyes. Normally he’s perfectly fine staring into the other boys eyes and being close. He would feel butterflies in his stomach and sometimes he'd blush, but he never felt the way he did then.

 

It was sudden, he put his hand on the back of Stiles’ neck and pulled their faces together. Stiles was still for a moment, then he melted into the kiss. Scott knew it was both of their firsts. He felt Stiles put his hands on the sides of Scotts ribs.

 

As Scott leaned against the wall and Stiles leaned closer to him, Scott felt an ache in his hands. It wasn't just his wrist being uncomfortable in the handcuffs, the pain was felt deep in his bones. He furrowed his brow and pulled his mouth away from Stiles’.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, opening his eyes.

 

Stiles smirked. “Am I really that good of a ki- oh Jesus.”

 

Scott didn't know what Stiles saw as he looked at Scotts face. He just pulled his hand off of Stiles and his eyes widened when he saw claws had grown from his fingernails. He wanted to speak, but a pain in his jaw and mouth forced a low groan. 

 

“I was right oh my god I was right,” Stiles sounded excited. 

 

Scott let out another low groan, grimacing as he felt the bones in his face shift. “Stiles what’s happening?” he realized he had grown fangs, his voice was low due to the pain and he had a slight lisp.

 

“You’re turning,” Stiles stated. “Your eyes are glowing,” he added, staring at Scotts face.

 

Scott leaned his head against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt a sense of relief as he relaxed, no longer feeling like his bones were moving under his skin. He let out a sharp breath. When he opened his eyes, Stiles was closer to him. Scott could hear the other boys heart beat, loud and fast. He could hear himself breathing, his chest heaving. “What if I hurt you?” Scott asked.

 

Stiles placed his hands on Scotts jaw. “Do you want to?” he asked. Scott shook his head and Stiles smiled. “Then you won’t.”

 

Scott heard Stiles’ heart rate go up as he leaned in close, pressing his lips to Scotts. Scott deepened the kiss, a primal urge taking control. He placed his free hand on Stiles’ back, leaning forward. He clenched his fist and pulled on the handcuffs, hearing them snap as his tongue darted into Stiles’ mouth. He put his other hand on Stiles’ shoulder. He heard fabric rip as his hands went to Stiles’ hips. 

 

Stiles pulled away, taking deep breaths. “Wow,” he whispered.

 

“I can hear your heart,” Scott huffed. Stiles froze, staring into Scotts eyes.

 

Scott took a deep breath, feeling himself going back to normal. “You ripped my shirt,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Sorry,” Scott replied, rolling onto the floor, landing on his back. “I broke the handcuffs.”

 

Stiles laughs and turns his head, looking at Scott. “Yeah, I noticed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might write sequels but idk lemme know what you think


End file.
